


It's Totally Not Flirting. Really.

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke messes with Souji in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Totally Not Flirting. Really.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _It's my birthday today (as well as Nanako's! :D) and for it, I'd really love to see some Souji/Yosuke + Nanako fluff. Feel free to mix and match - have an idea concerning Souji and Yosuke's first date? Great! Want to have Yosuke help Nanako learn to ride a bike? Excellent! How about Souji and Nanako cooking dinner together? Perfect! So long as it's fluffy and got at least two of those three in it, I'll love you forever!_

Yosuke was bored.

For once, Kashiwagi was actually trying to teach them something connected to their textbooks without going into an off topic rant. The subject was tedious, though, and all the words went in one ear and out the other without anything sticking. Whatever; Souji would let him look at his notes later. The sunny weather made the room nice and warm and Yosuke wanted nothing more to be outside, riding his bike or relaxing with Souji by the river. Since he couldn't do either, he chose a third option:

He pulled Souji's hair.

Souji had been taking notes, of course, his attention exactly where it was supposed to be as expected of a guy who aced every exam. After a look to make sure Kashiwagi wasn't going to notice, he glanced back and mouthed, 'What is it?'

Yosuke shook head and rested his chin on his palm, pulling a face to show his annoyance with their situation. Looking a little confused, Souji faced the front of the room again and resumed his work.

This time, he brushed his fingertips across the back of Souji's neck and grinned against his palm when Souji jumped just a bit. Yosuke met the suspicious glance over his shoulder with a blank face, and when Souji turned around he repeated the action, pressing harder and making circles with his thumb. After a while of this, he started combing his fingers through his hair, dragging his nails across Souji's head.

Souji's hand had gone still, no longer taking notes. Yosuke expected him to squirm or lean away or even to turn around and tell him to stop. What he wasn't expecting was for Souji to lean back against his fingers and tilt his neck to give him better access. When he glanced over his shoulder this time, his eyes were half-closed and his face was starting to go red.

Yosuke swallowed, his mouth dry. Suddenly, the room seemed a lot hotter than it'd just been.

Slowly, he pulled Souji's collar back and snuck his fingers in, rubbing his knuckles along the bumps of his spine. He was vaguely aware of Chie trying to get his attention, but he ignored her, much more interested in the fact that he could feel each breath Souji took and that those breathes were definitely coming faster than they'd been a few minutes ago.

He stretched out a leg and knocked his foot against Souji's. Souji stepped on it and pressed down, locking it in place.

Yosuke couldn’t reach any farther down Souji's shirt, not without standing up and sticking his whole arm down it, so he pulled his hand out and starting digging his fingers into his back. Even through the fabric, he could feel the heat of Souji's skin, and when he reached a certain spot Souji sat up straighter and made a suppressed noise. Yosuke leaned forward and worked that spot, wanting hear that sound one more time, and Souji rolled his shoulders—

"Hanamura-kun, tempting as it may be, now is not the time to be groping Seta-kun."

Yosuke snatched his arm back and looked up. Kashiwagi was staring at him, an amused, mocking smile on her face, but worse was the fact that the rest of the class had turned their attention to him. Yukiko looked on the verge of laughing and Chie was giving a look that clearly said _you dumbass, what were you thinking?_

Groping? He hadn't been—he'd just…kind of been feeling Souji up—

Ah, damn it.

"S-sorry." Face burning, he slumped down in his seat and tried to sink through the floor. Souji stared hard at the notes on his desk, the back of his neck completely red.

Around the room, people were snickering.

"Let's sit up straight and try to keep our hands to ourselves, shall we?" Kashiwagi turned back to the blackboard and began the lesson again.

Thankful that she hadn't asked him what they were learning about since he had no idea at this point, Yosuke sat up and tried to pull his leg back. In a move that seemed accidental, Souji's pencil rolled off his desk. As he leaned down to pick it up, he caught Yosuke's eye, smiled shyly, and pressed down on his foot again.

Yosuke felt so hot he was sure he was going to burst into flames, but when Souji returned to his notes and a quick glance made sure that Kashiwagi wasn't looking, he ran a finger down Souji's back.

Souji leaned into the touch and suddenly Yosuke found it very hard to stop grinning.


End file.
